Variable Fighter VF-1
Series: Super Dimension Fortress Macross Name: Variable Fighter 1 (VF-1) "Valkyrie" Model: VF-1 Variants: VF-1A (fighter); VF-1D (2 seat fighter); VF-1J(Leader); VF-1S (Squad commander variant); VT-1 "Super ostrich" (Trainer); VE-1 "ELINT Seeker" (reconaissance fighter) Pilots: UN pilots. SDF Macross pilots. Modes: Fighter Mode Gerwalk Mode Battleroid Mode Creator: Stonewell; Bellcom; Shinnakasu Allegiance: UN forces; SDF macross forces; UN Spacy The VF-1 variable fighter is one of the main weapons of humanity against the alien threat that menaces Earth, also the main defense line of the SDF Macross, it is made with alien technology found in the macross as well. It´s main Weaponry consists on an external GU-11 5mm gunpod, anti-aircraft laser cannons (from one to four depending on the variant and four pivoting hardpoints under the wings as well as a variety of missiles, making it one tough adversary. The one thing that allows them to fight in space are their thermonuclear reaction turbine engines. It's main prototypes were the VF-0 "phoenix" in 2007 that serves during a little time as an active role fighter and the VF-X to prove the reliability of the variant fighters.While proven to be an excellent weapon over the course of the series, its active service life would be short as five years after its debut as a fighter it would be substituted by the more reliable VF-4 "lightning III", although years after its demise it still proved really usefull during the events of Macross 7 as Millia Jenius uses her old fighter to fend off the enemy. It may be said that even if its active life was short the Valkyrie served as a fighter during all the 1st Space War proving to be a very valuable asset. Thee three main modes of the VF-1 are: Fighter mode Length: 14.23 m Width: 14.78 m (fully extended) 8.25 m (swept) Height: 3.84 m The first mode of the Variable fighters and the standard one, equipped with variable sweep wings. Its armament consist on 55 mm. gunpods, 1 to 4 laser beams, hardpoints under the wings as well as as a variety of missiles that differ from one to another going from an atni-aircraft missile to an anti-cruisser missile. Its speed varies, at 10000 feet is able to surpass mach 2, while at 30000 feet it excedes mach 3 almost reaching mach 4. It is used on space and planetside combats and is the most seem mode throghout the series. One of the biggest flaws is that it needs an extra jet pack to reach the Earth's lower orbit, it is the most used mode during space battles. Also the VF-1 fighter mode has two modes of its own: Atmosphere mode and Space mode. Atmosphere mode: while in this mode the engines air in takes are open therefore the wings are open. Space mode: The engines air intakes are open, the wings remain wide but fixed. GERWALK mode Length: 11.3 m Width: 14.78m (fully extended) 8.25m (Swept) Height: 8.7 m This is the second mode of the VF-1also known as Gerwalk mode, as you can see it still retains a lot of characteristics from the previous mode. Is legs are formed by the engine and intakes and its arms are stored between the engines during fighter mode. In this mode the Gunpod is used as an assault rifle. This mode main characteristic is that i allows the pilot to land in combat zones, it has a lot of defensive capacities. Also it's high maneuverability and speed make them the perfect mode for low altitude combat. It reaches 500 km per hour while on air and 100 km per hour while walking. Battleroid mode Length: 4 m Width: 7.3 m height: 12.68 m This humanoid mecha is the final form of VF-1, it ressembles a human form, the laser torret is the head of the mecha. Its primary purpose is hand to hand combat and ground combat, as the size of the enemy is huge, to fight on equal terms. Due to them being as tall as zentradi, they have been used in infiltration missions. They have proved to be excelent hand to hand warriors as they easily defeat normal zentradi soldiers unarmed, Zentradi commanders may suppose a threat. It`s speed on air is far less than the other modes, only reaching 220 km per hour, but on groud they can reach 160 km per hour exceding GERWALK mode. For weapons it has a rocket launcher, six granades and for defense a really thick armour. While designed especifically for ground combat it must be said that it has been seen in space combat more than once even destroying the enemy commander in this form. Category:robots Category:SDF Macross Category:variable weapons